


Чем ты был, тем и будешь

by Drumming_Song, Duches



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Elizabeth (Terra Prime), F/M, Genetic Engineering, Implied Mpreg, M/M, more like a human T'Pol
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 22:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4763318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drumming_Song/pseuds/Drumming_Song, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duches/pseuds/Duches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Т’Пол исполнилось сто сорок четыре года, когда родился малыш. Они назвали его Спок.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Чем ты был, тем и будешь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [what you were and might've been](https://archiveofourown.org/works/838368) by [tomakelifemorebeautiful](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomakelifemorebeautiful/pseuds/tomakelifemorebeautiful). 



Т’Пол празднует свои сто сорок два, когда Сарек говорит ей о том, что он и его жена-человек пытаются завести ребенка. Ей сто сорок три, когда ласковая и нежная Аманда, так непохожая на прохладного и сдержанного Сарека, взволнованно сообщает, что они задумали.

Ребенок родился, когда ей исполнилось сто сорок четыре. Т’Пол просыпается рано, до восхода солнца, и ждет сообщения. Целая армия специалистов, отвечающих за состояние Аманды, выбрала именно этот день, чтобы стимулировать схватки и, если все пойдет по плану, принять естественные роды.

Т’Пол встает раньше на целый час, чтобы встретить восход солнца. День обещает быть очень жарким. Она реплицирует чашку кофе и ставит ее на кухонный стол, но не пьет, позволяя знакомому запаху витать в комнате. Этот аромат переносит ее на семьдесят лет назад — она словно слышит разговоры экипажа и гул двигателей под ногами.

Она пытается работать — просматривает свою почту, но работа сейчас слишком утомляет, и она не может сосредоточиться. Она пытается отвлечься и начинает читать статью в научном журнале, но это безнадежно. К полудню она исчерпывает все свои возможности. Она сомневается, колеблется, но все-таки достает из глубин шкафа коробку, которую не открывала вот уже десять лет.

Здесь она хранит осколки времени, проведенного на «Энтерпрайз»: целая коллекция вещиц из ее каюты, прощальные подарки друзей из экипажа. Ее благодарности — они в идеальном состоянии — покоятся на бархате за стеклом. Здесь и ее знак безупречной логики, шероховатый и немного потертый от постоянных прикосновений. Она достает из коробки свою форму, смятую и немного задеревенелую оттого, что ее редко надевали.

Маленькая черная рамка, упакованная в полиэтилен, лежит в самом низу. Она осторожно разворачивает ее, и смотрит на столь дорогой ей образ. Это одна из немногих сохранившихся фотографий Элизабет; малышка смотрит на Трипа, который остался за кадром, и радостно хихикает. Трип подарил ей рамку и фото через год после того, как ушла Элизабет, и это изображение всегда стояло на ее столе, пока Т’Пол не покинула «Энтерпрайз».

Небольшая карта памяти выпадает из упаковочной пленки. Она поднимает ее, подключает к ПАДДу и ждет, пока загрузятся старые программы. Фотографий великое множество, и она медленно листает их, стараясь вспомнить каждую. Есть фото, вызывающие у нее чувство вины или даже отчаяние, но большая их часть приносит только радость.

Она все еще сжимает рамку в своей руке, когда приходит сообщение от Сарека.

Они назвали его Спок.

***

 

Споку почти восемь месяцев, когда Т‘Пол впервые видится с ним. Конечно, ей показывали фото, но она стремится лично увидеть, как столь разные существа, как Сарек и Аманда, были воплощены в одной личности.

Он не был похож на ее дочь, белокожую с розовым румянцем и прядками светлых волос на нежной головке. У Спока здоровый зеленоватый оттенок на щечках — оттенок, подаренный Вулканом, но цвет его кожи и небольшие веснушки — человеческое наследие. На его макушке густые, темные волосики, хотя Аманда говорит, что родился он со светлым пушком на голове. У него свежая, любопытная мордашка и яркие карие глаза, которые внимательно ее изучили, прежде чем он позволил ей взять себя на руки.

Он очень спокойный малыш, как она и думала. Они сидят на террасе и разговаривают, — мальчик на ее коленях, а его родители рядом друг с другом. Спок полностью завладел вниманием Т’Пол, но Сарек это никак не комментирует, а Аманда ласково улыбается — в ее глазах светится понимание. Спок беспечно вертится в ее руках, используя ее как опору для того, чтобы рассмотреть все вокруг.

В конце концов, он обращает свое внимание на Т’Пол, внимательно изучая ее своими глазками. Он тянет к ее лицу ручки; его пальчики готовы исследовать все новое. Она внимательно отслеживает все его движения; их взгляды пересекаются, когда цепкие ручки уже подбираются к ее носу. Он замечает, как она следит за ним и начинает булькать от смеха. Это первый громкий звук, что она слышит от Спока. Она видит небольшую ямочку на его щечке, и это согревает ей душу, — она не может сдержать легкую улыбку.

Его вес на руках ощущается так же, как вес дочери, и на мгновение горе сдавливает грудь и пронзает ее, словно молния. В этот момент ей так не достает Элизабет, как никогда за все эти годы: она хочет почувствовать тяжесть и тепло её тельца, получить всё то, чего была лишена, — но ей хватает десяти секунд, чтобы справиться с собой. С печалью она вспомнила Трипа, который должен был быть здесь, должен был прожить достаточно долго, чтобы постареть и отпраздновать появление на свет чудесного ребенка, так болезненно похожего на их дочь.

Она обнимает Спока и целует в лобик, как когда-то целовала свою дочь. Он возвращается обратно на руки матери и не оглядывается, когда они все уходят. Т’Пол этой ночью не смыкает глаз.

***

 

Т’Пол решает, что ее миссия — присмотреть за Споком. Когда ему исполняется пять, она переезжает в Ши'Кар.

Она так часто приходит к ним, что Аманда присваивает ей звание почетной бабушки. Спок — тихий ребенок. Когда он видит Т’Пол, он лишь моргает и снова возвращается к учебе. Он чаще молчит, пока что-то не заинтересует его, и в такие моменты она просто не успевает отвечать на льющиеся потоком вопросы.

Как человеческий ребенок, встречаясь с чем-то новым, он становится «почемучкой». Т’Пол предугадывает примерное направление его вопросов и обычно отвечает раньше, чем он сформулирует следующий вопрос. Она обнаруживает его страсть к наукам, особенно к физике, и дарит ему чрезвычайно содержательные книги, через которые он с трудом, но все-таки продирается. Она гордится им.

Она думает о том, что бы сделал Трип, если бы был с ними, и начинает отмечать земные праздники. Спок, как и Аманда, начинает хорошо разбираться в человеческих традициях. Его глаза горят, когда он получает праздничные подарки. Это доставляет ей удовольствие, и она продолжает радовать его небольшими пустячками даже тогда, когда он становится подростком.

Она видит трудности, с которыми он постоянно сталкивается. Помнит, как ребенком он возвращался из школы расстроенным и с поджатыми губами, но она была рада видеть, что это ничуть не поколебало его решимости. Когда он становится старше, он меньше нуждается в одобрении одноклассников и в учебе оставляет их далеко позади.

Споку было четырнадцать, когда он впервые расспрашивает ее об Элизабет. Она не уверена, почему она раньше не говорила с ним о дочери; вероятно, не хотела пугать смертью или ставить его в неловкое положение. Он наткнулся на имя Элизабет в одной из исторических хроник «Энтерпрайз», и любопытство взяло вверх.

Она рассказывает ему об обстоятельствах ее рождения и ценности ее жизни. Она говорит, что если бы, несмотря на все этические запреты, она не появилась на свет, совместимость человеческих и вулканских генов никогда бы не была подтверждена. Она говорит, что жизнь дочери прервалась из-за грубой ошибки. Она говорит, что ее смерть была трагедией, но его жизнь — это наследие Элизабет.

Спок печально и торжественно слушает ее рассказ. Т’Пол не знает точно, но может поставить себя на его место. Он один во Вселенной, и его окружают лишь тени. Они оба одиноки, но ее одиночество не так бросается в глаза. Она смотрит, как всю свою жизнь Спок пытается отвергнуть свою человеческую половину и встать под знамена Вулкана, но постоянно терпит неудачу.

Люди нелогичны, она это знает, и со смешанными чувствами относятся к представителям вулканской культуры. Но в этом вся их прелесть, и когда она видит, что Спок забывает об этом, то берёт на себя труд напомнить ему.

***

 

Ей исполняется сто шестьдесят один год, когда Спок сообщает ей, что поступает в Академию Звездного Флота.

Она совершенно не удивлена. Она уже поняла, что Вулкан со всеми своими открытиями и лучшим обучением во Вселенной не сможет удержать его. Он был рожден для звезд — так же, как она, и ее капитан, и Трип.

Он приходит к ней, почти задыхаясь от волнения, встревоженный и испуганный, но тем не менее воодушевленный. У него широко раскрываются глаза и дрожит голос, когда он говорит ей о серьезности своего решения. Он станет отличным офицером.

Наплевав на вулканские традиции, она обнимает его. Так поступают люди.

***

 

Она не видела его после гибели Вулкана, пока не прибыла на Землю

Т’Пол находит его в штабе Звездного Флота. Она знает, что Аманда погибла, но даже если бы она не знала этого, то потухшие глаза Спока при встрече сказали бы ей все. Низким ломким голосом она рассказывает ему истории его детства. Ее вулканская речь, гортанная и непривычная, странным образом успокаивает его.

Она говорит и говорит, пока ее голос не садится, а он не засыпает — и спит почти час. Т’Пол сидит на его кровати, и ей приятно видеть, что он спит, раскинувшись, как человеческий ребенок. Она знает, что Спок долго отучал себя от этой привычки. Она гладит его по волосам и тихонько выходит.

Она слишком стара, слишком сломлена, и гибель Вулкана тут ни при чем. С собой Т’Пол честна — она давно не чувствует себя вулканкой.

***

 

Она знает, что многих шокирует ее решение остаться на Земле, в то время как выжившие вулканцы осваивают новый мир. Она слишком стара для деторождения и не видит смысла в соблюдении приличий.

T'Пол покупает вместительный дом в малолюдном, но находящемся достаточно близко к городу месте, и при желании до него можно добраться за полчаса. Приятно видеть вокруг себя столько зелени: она всегда напоминала ей о Земле. Большую часть времени она проводит на крыльце со старыми бумажными книгами земных авторов

Именно так она проводит скучный летний вечер, когда рядом с домом останавливается машина. Окна машины затонированы, и Т’Пол не может понять, кто же там внутри, но вот двери открываются. Она видит ноги в форменных сапогах и понимает, кто приехал.

Она быстро откладывает книгу в сторону и, поднявшись, видит, как Спок выбирается из машины. На нём традиционное вулканское одеяние и сапоги — смесь двух культур, представителем которых он является. Со стороны водителя появляется капитан, загорелый и с удовольствием ощущающий под ногами твёрдую землю.

Спок идет ей навстречу, и, спускаясь к нему, она видит мягкий свет в его глазах, столь же ценный для нее, как вода в пустыне. Он подходит ближе, чем раньше, и эта привычка, которой его наверняка заразили люди, радует ее. Она оглядывается на Кирка, который наклоняется над задним сиденьем машины и распрямляется с ребенком на руках. Он воркует с ним, а Спок смотрит на них и почти улыбается.

Кирк подходит; ребенок у него на руках уже не новорожденный, но младше Элизабет. Спок смотрит на капитана с нежностью и представляет его, как своего т'хай'ла, и она чувствует, как он горд и счастлив. Спок забирает младенца у Кирка и дает ей подержать, в полной уверенности, что она помнит, как нужно держать такую кроху.

Девочка с нежной кожей и розовыми щечками, мягкими светлыми волосами и прекрасными голубыми глазами, совсем как у Кирка. Но брови вразлет и аккуратно заостренные ушки напоминают о другом родителе. Это их дочь, и она удивительно похожа на ту девочку, что она когда-то знала.

Малышка крепко держит Спока за палец. Он улыбается одними глазами, и начинает говорить.

Они назвали ее Элизабет.


End file.
